


"Perfect"

by Gwtwgurl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwtwgurl/pseuds/Gwtwgurl
Summary: This was done as a February prompt for a Harry Potter group. Inspired by the song "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran





	"Perfect"

Harry was pissed. Draco had once again shut Harry out just as they had been getting closer. As he lumbered along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, he found himself getting angrier and angrier. Bloody git! 

All he had wanted was a quiet night spent cuddling in the common room and what had he been given? An argument- one the worst arguments they had ever had. All because Draco couldn't open himself up just a little bit. All because Draco couldn't swallow his pride and admit that he loved him. 

 

As he entered the forest, a sudden fear of dread sent a shiver up Harry's spine. He could feel loud silence screaming at him. He clutched his wand just in case. “Why am I even out here?” he muttered. Because you're a stupid Gryffindor, that's why. Harry groaned at the imagined sound of Draco's voice in his head. He looked around the bleak forest and let out a heavy sigh.

“Perhaps I should go back. I should have stayed and tried to work things out with him anyways. What was the bloody point of wandering off and moping about like a bloody fool?”. As Harry turned to head back to Hogwarts, a slight howl pierced the still air. 

“Well well, if it isn't the Harry Potter. My, my, I must say you have grown up quite a bit since our last meeting.” Harry twirled around in shock as he looked at the deformed figure of Fenrir Greyback. His mouth was salivating and the hair on his chest began to grow.

“Greyback? What the fuck are you doing here? You should know better than to-”

“Expelliarmus!” should the werewolf. Harry's wand flew out of his hands. Harry had no way of knowing where it had fallen. In a panic, he lunged at Greyback only to be withheld by ropes and vines.

“Didn't your mother ever tell you you talk too much...oh wait she couldn't because she died saving your pathetic ass.” A smirk formed onto his lips as he approached the young wizard.

“It is my time at last Harry Potter. Within a matter of seconds you will be dead with just...one...bite!” He then darted to Harry's side and was about to finish him off when- BOOM! He was knocked to the ground.

“Didn't your mother ever tell you're a pathetic excuse for a werewolf?” came the defiant voice of Draco.

Harry's eyes widened and a small jolt of happiness danced across his face. Draco had found him! Despite everything, he had gone looking for him. That's all that mattered.

His happiness only lasted a few moments as Greyback shouted “Sectumsempra!”

“Nooooo!” Harry shouted as he watched his lover fall to the ground. Flashbacks from sixth year plagued his mind as he watched Draco's chest start to bleed out. No! Not like this! “Relashio!” he screamed as loud as he could. Shit! He didn't have his wand. He struggled helplessly as he watched Greyback stand over Draco's bloodied body. 

“Enough of this!” Greyback cried. 

“You're right” gasped Draco, still holding his wand. Breathing was becoming more and more difficult for him but he couldn't quit now. “Enough is enough” and with all the strength he had left, he aimed his wand at Fenrir Greyback and shouted “Avada Kedavra!” The werewolf grabbed his chest and fell to ground. He was dead. 

“Accio wand!” Within seconds Harry's wand flew into his hands. He quickly uttered Relashio and scrambled to Draco's side. “Come on Dray, please…” He didn't know what to do. This couldn't be happening. Then it hit him. He conjured his patronus and told it to summon Madam Pomfrey and Headmistress Mcgonagall. 

“Ha...harr...harry” came the choked cry. Blood began to spill out of his mouth; his porcelain colored skin stained with red.

“Shh, it's okay. I'm here and I'm never letting you go. I'm so sorry. I...I shouldn't have left you. I should have waited...I” he was instantly hushed by the gentle touch of Draco's fingers. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and kissed it ever so softly. Where was the damn nurse?

“All I've ever done was love you Potter. I love you even now…” Harry trembled as he felt Draco's hand go limp and fall to his side. The grey, tantalizing eyes Harry had so often gotten lost in were now closed and Draco's breathing nearing nonexistent. 

“Harry! Harry! We are here” said Madam Pomfrey as she collapsed on the ground mumbling the same spells Snape had back in sixth year. She noticed the tear stained face of the young teenager and silently cried herself. Was happiness too much to ask for? She then lifted Draco with her wand and led him into Hogwarts.

Mcgonagall stood resolute and yet underneath her mask she too was crying. She held Harry close and let him cry as they followed the two back to the safety of Hogwarts. Never did she think this could happen, but it always seemed the impossible was always possible. 

“Harry, can I get you anything to drink?” asked Pomfrey as she bandaged the last of the wounds. Harry just shook his head sadly. He held his lover's hand in his and let the tears begin to pour all over again. They were tears of pain, sadness, hopelessness, and exhaustion. How could everything had gone to shit so quickly? 

“Mr. Potter?” McGonagall spoke with such a quiet tone Harry almost didn't hear her. He turned to look at the headmistress, tears still falling down his face. Mcgonagall couldn't help but notice just how defeated Harry looked; seeing the look of depression and forlornness etched on his face caused her heart to almost break.

“Harry, I am so sorry for what has happened. How could something like this happen here at Hogwarts? I wonder how no one knew Fenrir had escaped.”

“What happened to him is my fault ma'am. I shouldn't have wandered off so far from the school. I also should have killed Fenrir when I had the chance. This...is my fault!” He pulled Draco's hand closer to his face and let his tears fall on the sickly gray skin. Mcgonagall shook her head vehemently as she approached the young wizard. 

“While your statement is quite honorable it is far from accurate Mr. Potter. Fenrir Greyback is to blame for all of this. You and Draco may have had an argument but that is not the reason for the dilemma he is in now.” 

For a moment Harry became confused. How did she know he and Draco had argued? He would never really understand the magic of Hogwarts and its capabilities. 

******************************************************

Three days had gone by and Draco still lay there in the hospital bed. The scars on his chest were beginning to heal thanks to the dittany Madam Pomfrey had given him. Harry still remained by his side. He would only sleep a few minutes here and a few minutes there. As time wore on, Harry couldn't help but feel as though this was the end. No! He couldn't give up on Draco, not now. He heard footsteps behind him but didn't even bother to look.

“How is he Harry?” came the calming voice that could only belong to Hermione. Harry looked up, a look of emptiness and loss stretched across his face.

“The same. He hasn't moved since we've been here.” He sighed and held Draco's limp hand to his cheek and kissed it. 

“Oh Harry, you really do love him don't you?” Harry kissed Draco's hand one more time and looked down at his lover. At least he looked peaceful while he slept.

“Yes Hermione. I love him more than anything. I just wish I could make him come back to me.” and once again the tears started to fall, his shoulders jerking as he sobbed. Hermione sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. She desperately tried to come up with something. Then as usual, a brilliant idea came to her head.

“Have you tried talking to him? I've read muggle stories where someone who is in a coma has a loved one talk to them and sometimes it helps bring them out of it.”

“I don't really know what I would tell him except that I love him and that I miss him, I mean you know you know I'm not good with words.” Hermione let out a small chuckle. He was right to be honest. 

“What about Draco? Is there some way he would communicate with you?” Harry looked down at his lap as he tried to think. There were so many different ways they communicated to one another it was hard to remember just one. Suddenly, his emerald eyes shone bright with hope. There was something!

“Accio Draco's guitar!” He went to shout but then realized where he was. With a gasp, Hermione watched in awe as a brown acoustic guitar flew into Harry's hands. He held the guitar as if he were a child. Memories of Draco singing to him hit Harry like a ton of bricks. He smiled as he then remembered the name Draco had given the guitar: Blondie. How Harry longed to hear him sing again. 

“Sing to him Harry” whispered Hermione. “Do you know Draco's favorite song is?” A smile appeared on his face as he remembered the song Draco had played just last night after they had made such sweet love to one another. He leaned down to whisper in Draco's ear. 

“This one's for you my darling. Please come back to me.” God knows my wretched voice is awful enough to wake the dead. He placed his hand over the strings and softly began to play.

“I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
Follow my lead  
Well I found a boy beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling just kiss me slow your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine

Baby I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess  
I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it,  
Darling you look perfect tonight”

Tears began to flow from Hermione's eyes as she watched Harry continue to sing. She had never witnessed something so beautiful. She closed her eyes and let Harry's god awful voice lull her into relaxation. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep. Harry didn't even notice. Now that he had started, he wasn't going to stop. 

“Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know  
He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home  
I found a love to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand…”

 

Tears began to flow from Hermione's eyes as she watched Harry continue to sing. She had never witnessed something so beautiful. She closed her eyes and let Harry's god awful voice lull her into relaxation. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep. Harry didn't even notice. Now that he had started, he wasn't going to stop. 

“Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know  
He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home  
I found a love to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand…”

Harry became so lost in his singing, he didn't see Draco's heavy lidded eyes slowly open. While Harry continue to play, Draco couldn't help but to feel relieved he was there and singing to him.

“Did anyone tell you that you have a terrible singing voice?” he said faintly. Harry almost dropped Blondie when he heard Draco's silvery voice.

“Hey! Be careful with her!” cried Draco although it came out more like a whimper. 

“Sorry...I know you don't like people touching her...but I was desperate...I just wanted you to come back.” He sat frozen to his chair not knowing what to do next. Draco let a weak smile ease onto his face. 

“I'm back Harry, I'm here now. I won't ever leave you again.” He then lightly patted the side of the bed. “Shh…” he whispered. “I wouldn't want to wake ‘Mione”. Harry smiled at the thoughtfulness although he was in desperate need of sleep. He put Blondie against the wall and practically jumped onto the bed. He took a deep breath as Draco curled himself into Harry's arms. 

“Thank you for singing to me Harry. I heard a noise while I was sleeping and I just had to follow it. Harry James Potter, you are indeed perfect. Thank you for loving me.” 

“Since when did you become such a sap?” Harry teased. He could just feel the massive eye roll Draco was making.

“Enjoy it while it lasts, Potter! It will not happen very often!” Harry pulled Draco even tighter against him and smiled. It was going to be ok. Draco was back. After nearly losing him, Harry knew exactly what to do next. Draco would recover and then once he was healthy again, he would ask the bloody Slytherin to be his husband. He snuggled down into the bed and with their bodies intertwined, he finally fell into a relaxing sleep.


End file.
